Capture the Flag
by Sparky Ace
Summary: his is the last straw for Meilin. She can't handle Rollan's pranks. So she finally decides to declare war. please review. Co written with RunFastfly
1. Chapter 1

Forts part 1

It was a lovely spring day. The birds were chirping, and everything was peaceful. Conor was carving a wolf's head into a piece of bark, and Rollan was sitting back munching on an apple, reading out of his joke books. It had been a while since they had peace and quiet. The serenity did not last long. Meilin and Abeke marched through the long grass towards them through the sweltering sun, covered in paint. Abeke was soaked in neon orange paint, and Meilin green.

"Rollan, what the hell?!" Meilin exclaimed, looking down at him once they entered the shade.

Conor looked surprised and held up his hand. "I was not a part of this." Abeke smiled sweetly knowing he was right.

"Abeke, next time could you be green, switch it up a little," Rollan kept his eyes on the book.

"Not funny Rollan," Meilin seethed, clearly unamused.

"Here, let me help you," Conor said, grabbing a handkerchief. Abeke's dark eyes sparked when she met his with a dimpled smile. Meilin stuck out her tongue at Rollan.

"You're not going to help me?" Meilin taunted Rollan. "Rules of the game. I'm not clearing off my own canvas," Rollan commented with a snort.

"So I'm a canvas?! Oh, you better watch your-"

Abeke gently patted Meilin's arm in a soothing manner. "It's ok. We can just go tell Olvan. Like all those other times," she turned her head to glare at her birdbrained friend.

"No way. This time we are going to get even with him," Meilin snapped looking at Rollan.

Conor looked confused, but Rollan showed no emotion on his face. This was going to be interesting.

"Boys VS Girls, in a game of capture the flag," Meilin smirked.

"Capture the flag?" Conor asked in confusion.

"Shall we sweeten the deal?" Rollan said, closing the book and putting it down in the soft grass. He looked up at her. "Each team has an hour to build a fort. Then, we go until one of us has lost. And whoever loses…" Rollan gave a sly grin. "Has to do whatever the other team says… for a week!"

Abeke and Conor could see the fire inside their eyes as both of them glared at each other. They gulped and started to back up.

Meilin grabbed Abeke, and Rollan grabbed Conor. They walked their own separate ways. Abeke and Conor reached out as if they were getting split apart… which, in a sense, they were.

"I didn't agree to this," Conor scowled at Rollan as he kept on dragging him.

"Meilin, this is foolish, we should have just told on him," Abeke whined.

Both Rollan and Meilin looked at their friends sharply. "We are at war here!"

TBC please review

two or three reviews to keep going


	2. Chapter 2

"This is seriously insane."

"YOU'RE seriously insane," Meilin shot back. "This is fun! We're going to teach Rollan a lesson."

"Yeah, but could we do that while trying not to die?"

"It's _supposed_ to be dangerous. This is a practical spot. They won't be able to get here easily, and it's close enough to Greenhaven so that we can get food. I know battle strategy."

"Meilin, we're building our fort on a dam. There is nothing practical about this."

"You're either coming with me, or I'm pushing you off this ledge."

Abeke sighed and shook her head. "I think we should build the fort somewhere safer. We've already wasted ten minutes of our hour." Meilin laughed out loud. "They're not going to start attacking us as soon as the hour is over! We'll still have time."

At this point Abeke could hardly hear Meilin over the roaring water below them. She hadn't even realized she'd been following the other girl.

"Why did Conor have to be dragged into this," Abeke asked. "If we're only teaching Rollan a lesson?"

Meilin shrugged. "For fun."

Abeke looked at her not convinced. "You know what? I'm going back to the castle. I'll go find Conor. We're not playing."

"You're not allowed to leave!" Meilin hissed, nearly stumbling over a loose stick. Her eyes flashed in the sunlight and she turned to face Abeke. It was a pretty sight, with the enchanting background, and the sound of the rapids, but Abeke was already going backwards.

"Abeke!" Meilin screamed angrily. "Get back here!"

"Not unless I get to decide where the fort is!"

"UGH! FINE! But this was such a good spot!" she groaned.

Rollan had found a great spot hidden behind some bushes, and suggested they build some kind of walls. "How are we going to do that?" Conor inquired.

"We are going to create a natural fort that the ladies will never expect," Rollan smirked. "Are we digging a pit?" Conor asked flatly. "Yes," Rollan said. "Get your shovel!"

"We don't have shovels."

"Ah. I see. Well it looks like we'll be using our hands!"

Meanwhile the girls went into the woods to fetch some good old fashioned natural material for their fort.

"Abeke, guess what we just found?" Meilin said, bending over.

"Poison ivy?" Abeke bent over to look. "Why do we need this stuff?"

Meilin pulled out some work gloves and smiled, picking some. "To keep the boys out if they try to break in, and we can blend them in, so they won't notice."

"You have been hanging around Rollan way too much," Abeke said. "But I like it. Will it hurt Conor?" Meilin huffed. "Be quiet about him. This isn't about him, it's about winning!"

"Meilin, you can go full power on Rollan," Abeke shook her head. "Great," Meilin grinned devilishly. "Now all we have to do is build the rest of the fort, and put our flag somewhere very, very safe."

It was nearing dark and Conor felt lucky that the girls hadn't come running at them like vicious banshees yet. They had just finished the pit, and they were exhausted, but Rollan had also made a grass tarp that he covered them in. It was near pitch black. "We should have gotten a candle."

"Bro that would light the grass on fire. What would we do if that happened?"

"I know but it's dark in here," Conor replied.

"Of course it is! Now sleep! If you're lucky I'll make us breakfast before we attack."

"We're attacking them first? What if they capture us? Or trick us? Or steal our flag first?"

"Eh, girls are not _that_ smart, we shall be one step ahead of them," Rollan smirked. "You worry too much dude."

Conor was not worrying nearly enough, though.

"Besides wolf boy," Rollan continued, "I've got a great plan on how we are going to attack them."

The girls stepped back and gazed up at their finished forts. It was strong and sturdy. And made of pure concrete. Don't ask how. Meilin grabbed a spear and tossed it to Abek, and then took one for herself.

"Now we need to fetch some supplies," Meilin said, walking towards Greenhaven.

"Like?" Abeke followed her.

"Food, Rollan's underwear, rope, and some of his dirty socks," Meilin grinned.

"Why?" Abeke asked.

"Because even Rollan can't stand his dirty clothes," Meilin simpered. "Oh, I see," Abeke nodded. "Stay here and watch the flag," Meilin ordered her, blocking her.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Abeke asked.

"Please, Rollan can't stop me, or slow me down, or even scare me at all!" Meilin laughed, heading out.

"Okay." Abeke strategically went back through the trap-laden doors and sat down on their designated sleeping mats, eating a fruit roll up. She felt a raindrop fall on her head.

TBC please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meilin scampered through the halls of Greenhaven, trying to be sneaky. She wouldn't want to get caught in Rollan's room, especially not when she was going to be prodding through his laundry basket. Eventually she found the right door and tiptoed inside. His room was a total mess. Meilin did not even think he had this much stuff. She plugged her nose and dove into the yucky smelling room. _How can Rollan sleep in here? Does he ever clean his room?! If I die, I am so haunting him._

She approached the black laundry basket and tried not to vomit. She didn't waste any time; she knew Abeke was waiting for her, and promptly dumped the basket's contents all over the floor. There, she spotted a pair or mismatched brown socks, and a few pairs of his old underwear. She suddenly felt disgusted at the idea of picking them up with her own hands. Why had she left the gloves at the fort?! She wailed internally.

She stood there and took another deep breath, holding the good air inside, and mentally prepared herself for touching the clothes. As she shuffled forwards, her feet touched (or almost touched) moldy food that Rollan claimed he had eaten. Sometimes he would be working on something and take his dinner with him. _O-m-jhi, Rollan must be a complete idiot. I am so making him clean his room. For the good of everyone... well, mostly me. Has his mother not seen this?!_

Meilin finally worked up the courage to pick the clothes up, and searched for the nearest carry-on to put them in. She found a plastic bag and quickly stuffed the underwear and several other pairs of crazy socks inside. Then she rushed off to find food, and more importantly, wash her hands vigorously.

Meanwhile

Rollan was pretending he had a gun in his hands, acting cool, and giving Conor the okay signs to move out. Sheep Boy rolled his eyes at his friend and followed, not copying Rollan at all. They got deeper into the castle. When Rollan noticed that Conor was not playing along, he sighed and stopped. But that's only because they made it to the kitchen. Their plan was to steal some ketchup packets, brownie bites, and cold chicken noodle soup in a bag. All of these things they believed to be extremely nutritious and crucial to the game.

However, as they rummaged through the main pantry, they heard scuffling in one of the cupboards. They froze and peeked through the door crack, only for their jaws to drop to the tiled floor at the sight of Meilin. Even Olvan would have been better.

Once they took enough food, Rollan made Conor carry everything, claiming he had to scout the way in case danger lurked. They waited for Meilin to leave. She had practically cleared every cupboard. Conor sighed as he followed Rollan out of the castle and back towards their stealth pit.

It was afternoon by the time they reached, and they realized that they had forgotten water. Conor groaned loudly.

"Wait, wait," Rollan quickly offered. "We can suck the liquid from the soup. It's probably hydrating."

Conor groaned again, knowing this was going to be a long experience. "Rollan, you're crazy."

Abeke was kicking her legs back and forth with boredom. She had been rained on previously, and was shivering and cold. The rain had only lasted for five minutes, but it left her drenched and angry. They really needed a roof on this thing. She felt especially lucky that Uraza happened to appear the exact moment it started raining. Abeke truly was the Rain Dancer. She jumped up as she heard some bushes move around outside the concrete walls.

"Meilin, if you are trying to scare me, it's not working!" Abeke stood up tall, Uraza wrapped around her legs.

There was no hidden voice, and the bushes kept moving.

"Rollan if this is you! I am not scared," Abeke kept her eyes on the bushes.

Abeke stepped back and then bumped into someone. She jumped a few feet and looked behind her to see Meilin grinning there. Abeke took a deep breath and then rolled her eyes. Just then a small cute bunny came out and started to eat some clovers. Meilin fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Abeke blushed, glad Conor was not there to see this.

"I knew it might be an animal!"

"Suuure you did," Meilin teased, putting a heavy-looking bag on the ground. "I got our supplies." Abeke gave her friend a wary smile of gratitude. "I got soaked."

"Pff. Did the boys attack you with water blasters? Oh no, where's the flag?!" Meilin whipped around wildly. "Relax, the flag is still here. It rained," Abeke explained sourly. "Oh." Meilin looked relieved.

Meilin snatched the violet flag and placed it on the ground. She took out a pair of underwear and placed it on top of the flag. Abeke gagged at the smell. Meilin grinned down, hoping the stinky underwear would soak into the flag.

"Is that…" Abeke looked down.

"Yup, even Rollan would not dare to touch it," Meilin echoed her thoughts from earlier that morning. She seemed proud of herself, as she was positively glowing.

"Nor would I, it's enough to make anyone sick," Abeke said.

"Bingo," Meilin turned away. "Come on, let's scout around to see if we can find the boys' camp." Little did the girls know that the boys had also started their own trek to the other fort. They left at the same time.

The boys had already eaten half of their rations, even though they needed to "conserve." They were going slowly but steadily, although Rollan kept trying to speed things up. He attempted at recruiting Essix to go ahead and spy for them, but she openly refused with a piercing, laughable shriek. At one point Conor got lost because he had stayed behind to chase a pretty butterfly. Rollan nearly panicked. He had to backtrack in order to find him. Then they continued on their march.

TBC please review


End file.
